Behind the Cover
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Everything went haywire when Japan's most desirable man and Japan's sweet heart idol admitted that the image taken by the director was candid an wasn't in the script nor instruction, but it was in fact their position sleeping when they took a break in their trailer.


Title: Behind the Cover

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Everything went haywire when Japan's most desirable man and Japan's sweet heart idol admitted that the image taken by the director was candid an wasn't in the script nor instruction, but it was in fact their position sleeping when they took a break in their trailer.

An image of Ren sleeping sideways on a small sofa, his legs are already out the arm rest while Kyoko is sandwiched between Ren and the back rest of the sofa, she is using his arm as her pillow, while the arm which she rested her head wrapped around her and held her secured, while her free arm tightly held his torso and the other which is under her palmed Ren's chest. Both were sleeping close and they can see it's like Ren is kissing her hair top, her legs are tangled with his and they are comfortably sleeping.

And currently the president of their agency is wearing a cupid costume teasing the day lights out of Ren and Kyoko by the lobby of the company, Ren's manager wasn't helping since he has been dancing around teasing them as well.

Both are holding each other's hands, fingers linked like real lovers would, poor Kyoko was burning red with the teasing when, "You both are going to be a guest celebrity for the sit-com show~" he told and gave them their scripts.

They headed to the company's café and studied their script, Kyoko's manager sat beside Yashiro, Ren pulled Kyoko to sit close to him, and she did not protest nor shied away, she scooted even closer, his arm rested over the back rest of the seat and Kyoko leaned her head to his chest.

"We're playing a married couple, are you okay with it?" he asked her first.

"Work is work… I don't mind" she turned to him.

"If it isn't work would you still play the role for me?" he teased and she blushed, both forgot about their managers present. She nodded and he laughed leaning in to kiss her hair top.

* * *

Days later the couple with their managers arrived to the set of the sit-com and they were greeted with knowing smiles and squeals since they arrived holding hands and matching theme of clothes curtsey of the Company President.

They were prepared for the set when they were called after, the female director bounced around having them.

"Okay you're part is about to come, as you may know you are the neighbor of Usui and Ayuzawa-san, Katsuki-san then will greet you"

The sit-com rom-com show called My English darling where Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa is the star together with Yuuri Katsuki as the couple's gardener, Theo Cornaro as their driver and his pair is Siluca Meletes who is the maid of the show had their own funny segment where he courts her and they get interrupted always.

When the director called action the staff can't hold their laughter after Ren and Kyoko joined the mayhem after they let out their chemistry with their own mix of humor, they had to call cut few times because of Katsuki laughing non-stop, they can't blame him since Ren let out his playful side and improvised some lines until another guest joined in. Ren was shocked to see who it was.

His brother Koudi who had been a travel and food vlogger now had his own show in Hollywood is now joining in as the chef of the couple.

With another improvised from Ren's part making his 'wife' Kyoko laugh at him, she knows Ren can't cook because the kitchen would burn so he found the best way to avoid it, "Hey, bud!" he came in without warning with the tray with the huge turkey, "I'm trying to make some great dinner for my wife but it seemed the chicken hates me" he told.

" _That's turkey, Aoki-san_ " told by the American-Japanese young star, " _And I'm not a chiropractor to snap that flat and make you a quick roast, you have to make it yourself, I have my own work too_ " he told.

Ren in amusement, " _Aw-c'mon? I'll bribe you_?" he told.

" _So what is it for me_?" he challenged and Ren whispered.

" _Deal, you get to stuff Matt's face whenever he and the made does the sucky face_?" with that the director had to call cut after she wheezed at the comedy chemistry of the two.

When it was time for Kyoko and Misaki's turn they improvised their own since they are off track with the script, Misaki is dating off screen her co-star Usui Takumi, she and Kyoko conversed like they were describing Ren and Takumi in the show, Ren and Takumi had to laugh at the back with the director whenever they spoke something hilarious about their men, until Katsuki joined them with his funny gay like antics, suddenly from the fun, " _At least I can bake cookies_ " he told and cat walk out the set, the director had to cut again to wheeze.

After the show finished, it was the funniest one they had made and thanked the guest couple for their cooperation.

* * *

When Ren and Kyoko got home, immediately Ren called Kyoko to search about his brother's career status if it is true that he signed a contract with LME.

When she confirmed and even mused since his transfer news beaten their cover image where they also admitted their off screen relationship, Koudi's photos with his go pro and his signature fit cargo pants and travel shirt with his ball cap, with their mother's signature clothing line as his brand, he was proud that his brother is making his own name in different field and it wasn't a surprise that he is a natural actor as well.

"Oh look they uploaded another photo of us" she blushed where she and Ren were kissing on set, hand holding each other and the director was the one who's the culprit of it still she frowned reading one discouraging comment that they were just pulling publicity stunt.

When she gathered all her courage and replied, "Did you know the real story behind out box office hit movie cover?" and with that Ren smugly grinned and kissed her snapping a quick photo in his own reply to the comment.

~END?~


End file.
